Pokemon: The Next Generation
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: Ash Ketchum, now a young man, decides to go on another Pokémon journey with his rival Gary. Along the way, the two will meet up with old and new friends, some of which will become travel companions. Together, the group will overcome the trials of the trainers they battle along the way, whose Pokemon possess mysterious strength, working their way to the Indigo league.
1. Chapter 1

**I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: It begins anew**

**After Ash Ketchum returned from the Unova region, he came to a somewhat shocking realization. He realized how little progress towards his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master he had made. He decided to give up on that dream to live out his life with his mother and Pikachu. At least, temporarily.**

One sunny morning, a young man, 17 years old, woke up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. "That was a nice sleep."

There was a knock at the door, and it opened slightly. Giovanni, the ex-leader of Team Rocket poked his head in. "Ash, I see you awake. It's pretty early."

Ash got out of bed and stretched. "Yeah, after all, Gary and I are going to go on another journey, and we're leaving soon."

A little girl with brown hair ran in and hugged him. "Happy 17th birthday, big brother!"

Ash patted her head. "Thanks, Rosa."

The two left, and Ash changed into black jeans, a white shirt, and red and white coat, and one of his trade mark caps. He went downstairs, and found his mother, Delia, Giovanni, Rosa, and his partner, Pikachu standing next to his bag.

Ash picked up his bag and Pikachu ran up to his shoulder. "Well, everyone, goodbye."

Rosa ran to him. "Make sure you get into the Indigo League you two! And when you do, don't slack, or you give Pallet a bad name!"

Ash chuckled and patted her head. "Alright, we'll do that." Ash left his house, and went towards Professor Oak's lab. "It's been about six years, but It's kinda hard to believe that the boss of Team Rocket is my stepfather. That and…" He sighed.

He reached the lab, and went inside. Inside, he found the very thing that caused him to sigh. Inside he found Jessie and James. The two, along with Meowth, gave up their bad ways and became Professor Oak's assistants when Giovanni and Delia got together.

To make things worse, while he stood in the entrance, two young children ran to the two, a girl with short blue hair, and a boy with short red hair. The girl spoke. "Daddy, Geo's trying to scare me again!"

The boy scoffed. "Grow up, Sonia! What's so bad about a Ghastly?" "You know I hate ghosts!"

Jessie walked to the two. "Your father and I are busy. Persian!"

Now out came a Persian. He sat in front of Jessie. "What is it?"

She looked at the children. "Please help these two sort out their problems."

Before Persian could answer, a Meowth ran up. "Daddy, come play with me!"

Persian bonked the Meowth's head. "I told you, you have to give us time to rest. I played with you yesterday. Go ask your mother." The Meowth ran off, and Persian walked off with the children.

Ash walked over to the two. "Good morning you two. Where are Gary and the professor?"

Jessie smiled and pointed to a southern corridor. "Down there in his office. By the way, happy birthday, Ketchum."

Ash chuckled and went on his way. Once he reached the office, he found the two. The professor wore his usual ensemble, and Gary wore his Gym Leader ensemble. He had retired, but the clothes he began wearing once he started became 'his look'. The two were observing a Squirtle. Actually, they were just staring it down.

Ash walked behind the two. "What the hell are you doing?"

Professor Oak looked at Ash and smiled. "Ah, Ash, happy birthday." He turned back to the Squirtle. "We were just checking up on the little guy. Making sure he's fine to go with you and Gary."

Gary picked the small turtle up. "He hatched a few weeks ago, but he should be able to hold his own. Blastoise requested I take 'im along."

Oak fetched two sets of Pokéballs for the two. "Well, you kept your Pokédexes, right?"

They pulled out their Kanto model Pokédexes. "I think it'll be good to bring Dexter along for our Kanto trip."

Oak led the two to the front of the lab. "Well, Good luck you two. I hope your journey is fruitful, and that you have success."

The two thanked him and began to leave their hometown of Pallet. "It's been a while since I've had a battle. It's going to be weird going on a journey, with all the battles ahead."

Gary looked at Ash. "Well, at least Pikachu knows what he's doing. The baby will- I don't know what he's going to do."

* * *

Soon after they were out of town, they found a boy and his Rattata training. "That's good, bud." He looked at the two. "Hey, you! Wanna battle?"

Gary looked at Ash. "It'll be good for 'im to see a pair like you and Pikachu at work."

Ash stepped forward and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Gary let the baby Squirtle out of its Pokéball, and the two sat on a nearby rock. Ash smirked. "You can go first."

The boy chuckled, and Rattata waved its tail, a silver ring with a blue light was on it. "Okay, then. Rattata, show 'em what we can do! Tackle!"

The small rodent charged at Pikachu, and Ash ordered Pikachu to counter with Quick Attack. When the two collided, Pikachu went flying into a tree.

"Rattata, bite!" It lunged at Pikachu, latching onto its tail. Pikachu yelled in pain and began running around, in an attempt to shake it off.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu stopped and did as its trainer ordered.

The Rattata fell onto the ground, but quickly got up. The boy scoffed. "Whatever. Rattata, Super Fang!" The Pokémon lunged at Pikachu, and Ash ordered an Iron Tail retaliation. Pikachu struck it in the mouth, sending it flying into the rock Gary and his Squirtle watched from.

Ash grinned. "Alright, let's end this. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Gary grabbed his Squirtle and got off the rock. Pikachu let the lightning attack fly, and the Rattata remained on the ground, unconscious. The boy went and returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. "You're good." He pulled out a small pouch, and tossed it to Ash. "Spend it wisely."

Pikachu went back to Ash's shoulder. "How are you?"

Pikachu rubbed its tail, frowning. Gary crossed his arms, and his Squirtle climbed onto his hair. "I can understand the pain, but could a little Rattata do so good against Pikachu? I would've expected the quick attack to be more than enough."

Ash shrugged, and continued towards Viridian City. "Doesn't matter. We'll have Nurse Joy look at it once we get into town."

* * *

A few hours later, the two were resting in the Pokémon center after doing a bit of training with Squirtle outside of town. The next morning they went off into Viridian Forest. They were challenged by a few trainers, but Ash and Pikachu dealt with most of them, so Squirtle could learn more. Just like the boy from before, these Pokémon, although small and quite weak, were doing a lot better than the trainers expected.

Once again, they were challenged, and Gary took the challenge. His opponent sent out a Caterpie, and Gary's Squirtle stepped up. "Caterpie, Tackle!" The pokemon began charging at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Squirtle hid in its shell, but was sent into a tree.

"String shot!" The Caterpie shot the silk, encasing Squirtle.

Gary scoffed. "Damn. Squirtle, bubble!" Squirtle began blowing bubbles inside the silk, soon blowing a hole in the front, and it busted out. "Bubble once more!"

Squirtle shot the bubbles at Caterpie, and it's trainer ordered it to charge forward. It broke through the bubbles, and hit Squirtle. It held its ground, and pushed it back. Caterpie however didn't let up, continuously ramming Squirtle, until eventually, the Caterpie broke through the worn out Squirtle's defenses, and sent it flying.

"Caterpie, Tackle again!" It hit Squirtle before it landed, sending it flying further.

Gary clenched his fist. "C'mon, Squirtle! Bubble!" The Squirtle, which was spinning in midair used the move, a vortex of bubbles surrounding it. Caterpie was rushing ahead to once again use tackle, but went right into the attack. Squirtle landed, and let out bubble once again.

"Squirtle, tackle!" As Caterpie was recovering from the bubbles, Squirtle ran at it, and butted heads with it, sending it flying, and crashing into the ground. That attack left the creature unconscious. Its trainer returned it to its Pokéball, and tossed Gary a pouch of money. "Good luck in town, then." The two continued on their way, and shortly reached Pewter City.

**There was chapter 1. I would like it if you reviewed it, so I know what you think of it. This chapter might be a bit short compared to the other chapters in this story. **

**Note: Since, in the Anime, Ash is a ten year old the entire time, this tory takes place seven years later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter, and the first Gym Battles of this story.**

**Chapter 2: Boulder Badge**

Ash and Gary went on their way to The Pewter Gym. It has been a day since they arrived in the city. "Hey, Ash."

Ash looked at his travel companion. "What is it?"

"You were able to beat Brock with Pikachu last time, right? Do you think you can do it, again?"

Ash saw the gym in the distance, and began running. "It might be a bit hard, but nothing too bad!" Gary sighed, and continued to walked while Ash ran.

Of course, Ash arrived first, and he proudly walked inside. "Hey, Brock, it's me!"

Soon, the leader emerged, and he grinned wide. "Why if it isn't Ash! How are you?" He walked over to him, and the two shook hands.

Ash chuckled. "I've been fine. Gary and I are on another journey. Of course, the two of us are here for a Gym Battle."

Brock nodded. "Sure thing." He led Ash to the field. "So, you left your other Pokémon at home, as usual?"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and Ash nodded. "That's how I roll! There are a ton of Kanto Pokémon I haven't used."

Brock threw a Pokeball, and out came an Onix. "I'm happy to say that Steelix is a father. His son is taking his place as ace of the Pewter Gym."

Ash looked at it, and noticed that on its tail, there was another odd ring with a blue light. This one however, was much larger. "Alright. Pikachu, let's start off with an Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped up, and hit Onix in the head with the attack. Despite it being super effective, Onix took the attack as if it was nothing. As Pikachu was falling back to the ground, Onix slammed Pikachu into one of the walls.

Brock shook his head. "Sorry, Ash, but you'll have to try harder than that. Onix, Rock Throw!"

Onix slammed the ground with its tail, breaking parts of the floor. Some pieces flew up, and using its tail, Onix hit one of the rocks towards Pikachu. It's slammed it, and rolled of onto the ground. It made contact with Pikachu with only a few seconds, but it did major damage.

Ash cringed. "Damn…! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu jumped off the wall, and staggered, but quickly regained his balance and rushed ahead. It jumped up, and Ash ordered it to use Thunderbolt once it was high above Onix. The attack caused Onix to yell, but only for a few seconds before it shook it off.

Brock crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "Onix, Head butt." It rammed Pikachu, sending it into the ceiling. It began falling, and Ash dived forward to catch it.

He held his partner close. "Good game, pal. It has been a while."

Brock noticed Gary standing on the sidelines. "You ready, Gary?"

Gary stepped forward, and threw Squirtle's Pokeball. The small turtle stood firm.

Brock nodded. "Alright, let's begin."

Gary nodded as well. "Squirtle, Bubble!" Squirtle released the attack, but Onix showed no signs of weakening.

Gary cringed. "What…? Squirtle, don't let up!" Squirtle continued to let the bubbles fly, but Onix still showed no signs of weakening.

Brock sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's over for you. Onix, Slam!" Onix swept its tail, slamming Squirtle into the wall. This attack was far too much for the baby, and it's was left unconscious. Brock returned Onix. "Sorry, about that. I hope you come back soon. There should be someone at the Pokémon Center who can help you."

Ash grinned slightly. "Alright, thanks for the tip, Brock."

The two went to the center and had Nurse Joy tend to their Pokémon. As she returned to the counter, Ash had a question ready. "Nurse Joy, are there any trainers around that received a Boulder Badge recently?"

She nodded, and pointed to a group of people circled around a young man. "He arrived from Hoenn a few days ago. He beat Brock and got his badge on his second day. He's quite the charming young man."

He thanked her for the info, and the two approached the crowd. They were bombarding him with various questions, the girls asking things about his love life.

Gary crossed his arms. "How the hell are we going to get to the guy?"

He looked at the two and stood up. "Sorry, everyone, but I have somewhere I need to be." He walked over to the two, and dragged them outside. "Sorry about that, I had to get out of there."

Ash chuckled. "It's okay, we actually wanted to talk to you. We just challenged Brock, and we didn't stand a chance."

Gary put a hand on his hip, and glanced at Ash. "Ash here just had Pikachu, but his Onix took my Squirtle's bubble like it was nothing."

The young man put a hand in his pocket and sighed. "That's what's expected of 'The Next Generation'."

Ash crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Next Generation?"

The young man took out a Pokeball, and threw it. Out came a Combusken. It wore something like a belt, silver with a blue light. "The devices you see Pokémon wearing are known as Quantum Gear. These items help a Pokémon grow. When a Pokémon is wearing Quantum Gear, they way they grow is altered. For example, a slow Pokémon like Snorlax, will gain really high speed boosts when it grows stronger. Even their strengths are given high boosts. They also lower the damage Pokémon take from Super effective moves. That's why you lost so easily. His Onix has the benefits of Quantum Gear, while your Pokémon don't."

Gary nodded. "Alright. So with this… Quantum Gear, our Pokémon will become a lot stronger than natural? Like, a Squirtle that trained without it wouldn't stand a chance against one that did, right?"

The young man nodded. "That's exactly it. I could buy you guys some sets. And if you're curios, they aren't harmful at all."

Ash smiled. "That's good. So, tomorrow, we start training."

* * *

The next day, the three of them went out into the Viridian Forest. The two wear given two cases, each with six small rings, and a tablet.

The young man opened one of the cases. "I forgot to mention, my name is Mark Dreyer." He held up one of the rings. "With this tablet, you can alter the size and shape of the gear, so…" He typed something into the tablet, and the ring he held grew. He held it out to Pikachu, who held its arm out. Mark then slipped it onto Pikachu's wrist. "That's it." He handed Ash the tablet, and turned to Gary. "Your turn."

While Gary put one of the gears on Squirtle, Mark took two Pokeballs off of his belt. "Blaze, Airiel, let's go!" Out of the Pokeballs came the Combusken from yesterday, and a Taillow. It had a gear on one of its legs.

A few hours later, the four Pokémon were quite worn out. Mark returned Blaze and Airiel to their Pokeballs. "Before we go, Gary, have Squirtle use bubble, and Ash, have Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Gary nodded. "Alright, Squirtle, use bubble on that tree!"

Squirtle nodded, and took in air. It let out an extremely powerful torrent of bubbles, continuously pounding the tree, causing it to shake. Gary smirked. "Well, well, would you look at that. Nice job, pal." Squirtle gave it's trainer a thumbs up, and Gary returned it.

Ash picked a rock off the ground. "Alright," He tossed it into the air. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let out the attack, however the thunder wasn't really thunder, it was blue, so it was technically lightning. It completely destroyed the rock, ashes floating down towards the earth.

* * *

The next day, the three of them returned to the gym, and Brock was waiting for them. "Welcome back, guys."

Ash ran forward. "Alright, Brock, I'm ready for a rematch!"

Brock and Ash walked to the field. "I see that Mark is with you. Do you think you can do it, this time?"

Ash nodded. "Of course I'm sure!"

Brock took out a Pokeball. "Both matches will be one-on-one, since you and Gary have one Pokémon each." He tossed the ball, and Onix emerged. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, smiling, causing Brock to smile. "You seem confident. It makes sense. I see you have Quantum Gear now. Onix, Slam!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charged through, much faster than all the past quick attacks it had used. It jumped up, slamming into Onix's chin. It's head knocked back, and it yelled it pain.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped off the wall, and used the move, slamming its iron clad tail into Onix's forehead, causing another pain filled screech. Pikachu fell to the ground and covered it's ears from the irritating sound.

Brock grinned. "Alright, Onix, Slam!" Onix did as it was ordered. "Slam again!" Onix raised its tail, but froze.

Pikachu shook off the attack, and Ash grinned. "I almost forgot, Pikachu's ability is Static. Physical contact might lead to paralysis. Alright, Pikachu, give 'im a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged and let the attack strike Onix. It let out a horrifying screech, and fell over, unconscious.

Brock returned it to its ball. "Much better. Alright, Gary, your turn. Let's go Graveler!" The two switched sides, and Graveler took the field. Brock had a smug look on his face. "Defense Curl."

Graveler curled itself into a ball, and waited. Squirtle tilted it's head, very confused. "Squirtle, bubble." It nodded, and breathed in, letting go the torrent of bubbles.

Once the attack was finished, Graveler stayed inside its little ball. Squirtle began to ram into it, trying to break its defenses.

Gary watched the scene, clueless of what to do. "Let's see… how could he benefit from this… Oh, no. Squirtle, get outta there!"

Squirtle retreated back to its side of the field. Brock chuckled. "So you realized what I was planning. Graveler, Roll Out!"

It began rolling at extremely high speeds towards Squirtle. Squirtle held its ground and stopped Graveler with its hands.

Ash was astonished. "Wow, how is Squirtle taking that?"

Mark observed the battle closely. "I told you, Ash. A Pokémon's strengths and weakness' are improved. Squirtle was defensive before, but with Quantum Gear, it'll take a lot to take him down."

However, the attack did eventually knock Squirtle away. Graveler made a U-turn, trying to hit Squirtle again, but it rammed into it, knocking it back.

"Graveler, stop!" Graveler dug it's fingers into the ground, and skid to a stop.

Gary smirked. "Alright, Squirtle, now, bubble!" While Graveler was still stopping, Squirtle attacked. Graveler curled up, but the attack sent it flying into a wall.

Brock scoffed. "You've grown a lot, Squirtle."

It looked at Brock and smiled. He returned Graveler, and approached Gary. "Here, you go, Gary." In his hand, he placed a Boulder Badge."

Ash came over, and Brock handed him one as well. "Thanks, pal. Hey, you know a lot more about this stuff. We could use someone like you with us. What do you say, wanna come with?"

Brock nodded. "Alright. It's been a while since I left the city. Give me a few days to get ready alright?" Ash nodded, and the three returned to the center.

**This is a little rushed in my opinion, but as time goes on, the gym battles and such will be spaced out, and things will get more interesting.**

**Note: As more characters are introduced, I will include their age at the end of the chapter. There's no real reason, but still. Mark is 19, and Brock is… I don't know how old Brock was supposed to be. However old you thought he was in the anime plus 7. I would like it if you review, so I know if I'm doing well, and if you do, please include how old you think Brock is. I would say mid-twenties or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More of the new hero in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Mt. Moon; Cerulean City; Reunion**

Two days later, Brock, Gary, and Ash were on their way out of Pewter City. As they were, Mark passed by.

"Hey."

He looked back at Gary. "What is it?"

Gary walked next to him. "How would you like to come with us? You, Ash and I all share a common goal."

Mark shook his head. "I'd like to, but no."

Behind them, Ash and Brock spoke. "Ash, you do know it's been about six or so years since we last spoke, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." Brock shook his head. "No, I don't mind, but what about Misty? I don't think she'll be happy."

Ash gulped. "Oh, crap, you're right. She'll kill me."

Mark looked back at them, and then to Gary. "Now that I think about it, it would be better to travel with others."

Gary scoffed. "Oh, really? Before they mentioned Misty, you said you weren't interested."

Mark blushed faintly. "That means nothing."

Gary chuckled. "My ass. You're a fan boy, aren't you?"

Mark walked quickly ahead of the group. "I never said that!"

The three followed him, Brock in front. "Don't mind them. You're fine with going with us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just don't go making assumptions, okay?"

Ash nodded. "I'm fine with it, if you could get Misty's attention off of me, I'm fine."

The four of them ventured outside of Pewter City, and went towards Mt. Moon. Once they reached just outside the mountain, they came across a Nidoran Male. This young Pokémon had a piece of Quantum Gear on it.

Brock looked at it. "Odd." He looked around, but saw no trainer around. "Is that a wild Nidoran? If it is, how' d it get the gear?"

Mark looked at it as well. "There's no one around. It must've found a stray piece that fit it, and put it on."

Gary threw Squirtle's Pokeball. "It's mine, then. Squirtle, Bubble!" Squirtle let it out, and Nidoran countered with an extremely powerful Poison Sting. "Withdraw!" Squirtle hid in its shell, and the attack bounced off. "Bubble once more!" Squirtle fired it off, and the Nidoran attempted to flee, but failed. The attack sent it flying.

Gary took out one of his free Pokeballs. He threw it, and the Nidoran was drawn inside. It began shaking, and as it did, Gary approached it. It ceased its shaking, and Gary picked it up. "Welcome to the team, pal."

Gary led the others to the Pokémon Center, where they had a short rest. Afterwards, they entered the mountain.

As they went, Mark heard a faint voice. "Hear that?" The others turned, and shook their heads. Mark drew closer to the voice.

"C'mon, what's the problem, hun?"

Mark went around a corner, and found a group of men around a girl. "Five grown men and a teenage girl… that is so wrong." Mark looked over his shoulder and saw the others. "Let's do something about this." He stepped from around the corner. "Hey, what the heck are you doing!?"

They looked at him, and laughed. "This squirt?"

The other three joined. Brock tossed one of his Pokeballs, Graveler emerging.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and Gary tossed his two Pokeballs, Squirtle and his new Nidoran emerging. "Let's go, Niko, Squirtle!"

Mark tossed one as well, a Nincada emerging. "Speedy, the stage is yours."

The group also threw Pokeballs, a group of Geodudes emerging. The one in front stepped forward. "Alright, Geodude, rollout!" The others ordered the same thing.

Mark scoffed. "Pitiful. Speedy, scratch." It rushed at the one in the lead, and struck, knocking it back into the others.

Gary stepped next to Mark. "Niko, Poison sting!" Niko let it out, moving his head as he went, creating an Area of effect.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu hit one of them, sending it into the others.

"Graveler, Roll Out!"

"Squirtle, Bubble!" Graveler rammed into them, sending them flying one after another. Squirtle took in air, and let out a powerful stream of water opposed to a torrent of bubbles. Gary smiled. "Water gun, cool."

The group of Geodudes was left knocked out cold. The men picked up their Pokémon and ran. "Damn you, we'll get you for this!"

Mark looked at the girl against the wall. "Are you alright?"

She shyly nodded. "Y-yes…"

Mark approached her. "Why are you in here all alone?"

She looked down. "I was going to Cerulean City… to visit my sister…"

Mark held out a hand. "My friends and I are going there. We could escort you, and befor-"

Brock pushed him aside, and went on a knee. "My name is Brock. It's nice to meet you. Could I have yours?"

She nodded. "I'm Cecilia…"

Brock swooned. "A beautiful name for a-" Something jabbed Brock in the back of the neck, and he fell over. It was Blaze.

Mark sighed. "Thank you for that."

Gary raised a brow. "How'd he get out of his Pokeball?"

Mark held his hand towards Cecilia. "Anyway, wanna come with?"

She took his hand. "You saved me after all…" Mark led her back to the other two while Blaze dragged Brock.

As they went through, they were constantly annoyed by Zubats, until Ash snapped. "That's it…! Pikachu, Quick Attack on the next Zubat you see!" Soon, one of the pests swooped down, and Pikachu leapt at it.

It fell to the ground, and Ash threw a Pokeball at it. "Go ahead, I'll be there soon."

Gary nodded. "Alright."

After that awkward situation of Ash catching a Pokémon that constantly annoyed him, the group exited the cave. Mark covered his eyes from the sun's light. "Well, we're closer to the town. It should be safe for you now, Cecilia, but if you want to stay with us, it's alright."

She latched onto his arm. "I-I'd like to stay with you until we're in the town." The five went the short distance, and left Cecilia to do her own things. "Alright, she's safe, so, how about we get situated at the Pokémon Center?" The group went to the center and got rooms to stay in for the time. Mark sat up on his bed. "So, guys, we're going to the gym, right?"

Ash opened the door. "Actually, I have to go shopping. Sorry guys, but I can't go with you." Ash hurried out of the room, and left the three.

Mark looked at Brock. "So, what's with him?"

Brock scratched the back of his head. "Well, he has some girl problems…" G

ary and Mark let out small gasps. "Damn… that must suck…"

Brock opened the door. "I know, but we should get going."

* * *

The three went to the gym. Where they didn't find anyone.

Mark stepped forward. "Hello! Anyone!"

"Who is it?" Around the corner, a young blonde woman came. "Oh, hi there."

Brock stepped forward. "My name is Brock; the leader of the Pewter gym."

She smiled. "Oh, hi then. I'm Daisy."

Brock smirked. "I know who are. One of the famous Sensational Sisters."

Two more came around, one with blue hair, and one with pink. "Daisy, who is it?"

Asked her blue haired sister. "The leader of Pewter gym is here to visit, Violet."

She looked at the other. "Lily, could you tend to our guests?"

She nodded, and led the three along the hall, to a room, and sat them down. "So, are you guys thirsty?"

Mark cleared his throat. "Not to be rude, but could you please tell me where the gym leader is?"

She nodded. "You're looking for Misty then. She's at the pool."

The other two followed as well. When they arrived, they found Daisy and Violet there watching their sister train. After she was done, she got out of the pool, and dried herself off. "Well, that's good for today." She looked at the three. "Brock, Gary?"

The former waved. "It's good to see you again, Misty."

She looked at herself. "Uh… I'm going to change first."

A short wait later, and the six of them were back in the same room as before. Misty walked into the doorway. She had on denim shorts, and a red short sleeved shirt. "Hey, everyone."

Mark blushed faintly and looked away. Brock smiled. "You've grown a lot, Misty. I bet the other three don't crack on you as much."

"Misty has quite a bit of fans herself. So thus, she could be counted as the fourth Sensational Sister now." Daisy said.

Misty looked at Gary. "How come you're here?"

"I'm going for the Indigo League again."

She looked at Mark. "And what about you?"

Gary snickered. "He's one of your fans."

Mark glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Misty walked closer to him. "Are you really a fan?"

Mark cleared his throat. "Yes, I am. My name is Mark Dreyer. I'm from the Hoenn region."

Mark moved a bit and took off his back pack. "Pikachu, what're you doing in there?"

It opened, and Pikachu popped out. He looked at Misty and waved. She knelt down and picked him up. "Hey, Pikachu… wait." She looked at Brock. "Does that mean Ash is-"

"Pikachu!"

Misty walked outside and glared at the one in question. "Ash Ketchum."

He looked at her and nervously chuckled. "Oh, hey…"

She set Pikachu down. "you have some explaining to do, Ketchum!" The others joined.

"So…" Mark began. "What's up with them?"

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know Ash. Brock, are they, y'know, an item or something?"

Brock shook his head. "Nope."

Gary and Mark sweat dropped. "Oh…"

The former crossed his arms. "Wait a second, what 'girl problems' does he have then?"

Mark cleared his throat. "Hey," He looked at Daisy. "Could you guys give me a tour then? I've never been to Kanto before, and that'll give these two time to settle things."

Daisy looked at the three. "Well, these two are busy. That leaves it to me."

Brock's face lit up, but only for a moment, when remembered what Blaze did only a few hours before. "That's fine. Anyway, let's get going."

**The next chapter begins a small arc which will consist of, a tour of the city. Some things that are featured will be made by me. The Cecilia moment confirms that Blaze the Combusken will be the Misty/Max/Croagunk or this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the beginning of a first of many little arcs that will come as time goes.**

**Chapter 4: Cerulean Tour Pt. 1**

Mark, Daisy, Brock, and Gary strolled through the city while Ash and Misty had a little talk, and Violet and Lily took care of their business.

Daisy took her eyes off the road, and turned to Mark. "First off, it's just about time for lunch, so how about we start things off with that?"

Mark chuckled. "We've been walking for an hour. I'm kinda surprised you didn't say anything sooner."

However, the group barely began towards their destination when they were stopped. "Hold it!" They turned around to see a large man, arm crossed, glaring at Mark. "You there, I haven't seen you around here before!"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, that's because I'm not from here. Who the heck are you anyway?"

The man scoffed. "The name's Cameron! And I ain't happy with you hanging out with her!"

Mark sighed. "What's the big deal?"

Cameron fumed. "Big deal?! Do you have any idea who that is?! If anyone should be with one of the Sensational Sisters, it should be me!"

Mark scoffed. "Well, what're you gonna do about, pal?"

He took a Pokéball off of his belt." You and me, battle! If you win, I'll buzz off, but if I win, she comes with me!"

Mark nodded. "Alright."

Brock grabbed him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if you lose?"

Mark pushed him away. "I'm not going to lose."

Cameron threw a Pokéball, and out came an Abra.

Mark looked at Daisy. "Really, we can battle right here?" She nodded, and he threw his, out a came a Marill. "Alright, let's go, Amanda! Water Gun!"

Cameron laughed. "You really think that little thing could beat me. Abra-" He was too late, the water blasted Abra into Cameron. He sat up and returned it. "Okay, that didn't work. Kadabra, let's go!"

Mark sighed. "Amanda, return. Static, let's go!" Static was the name of Mark's Electrike. Cameron laughed again. "Abra may not have been able to do it, but there's no way my Kadabra will lose. Psybeam!"

Mark stood still, and Static rushed forward, dodging the attacks that came.

Gary snickered. "Wow, this is sad. Mark isn't doing anything Daisy, is this guy supposed to be strong?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him battle."

Electrike was right next to Kadabra, jumping around it, dodging it's Psybeams. "I've had enough! It's too close for Psybeam. Slash!" Kadabra cut at Static, but it then froze, stuck in place.

Mark shook his head in disappointment. "Really? His name is Static. You didn't think that might be his ability? Whatever, Static, Spark!"

The small electric type began surrounded in electricity, and charged Kadabra. "Once more!" It hit it once more, knocking it next to Cameron.

He returned it as well. "This is insane. Alakazam, let's do this!"

Mark sighed. "I almost feel bad. I've humiliated him enough, but this is going to ruin him. Static, that's enough! Penny let's end this!" Mark's third Pokémon was a Poochyena.

Cameron grinned. "That little thing? Alakazam, Physic!" Alakazam focused the attack, but there was no effect, causing slight confusion in the crowd watching. "Physic, again!" Once again, nothing.

Mark sweat dropped. "Hate to break it to you, but Penny is a dark type. You should know that your attacks won't work. Penny, bite."

She ran ahead and lunged at Alakazam's face, latching onto its nose. It panicked, and began running, trying to pry the small Pokémon from its nose. In the crowd, there was many laughs, and murmurs about how someone as big as Cameron was being crushed by a kid, and how his mighty Alakazam was being trounced by a little pooch.

Mark sighed. "Penny, he's been through enough, release." She jumped down, and Alakazam, clutching its nose, retreated to its trainer. Mark picked Penny up and turned back to his friends. "So, shall we be on our way?"

Daisy looked at him in slight disbelief. "Cameron used Quantum Gear. So losing that easily to such small Pokémon…"

Brock nodded. "It's quite astounding, I know."

* * *

After that incident, the group got their lunch, and were deciding what to do next. "Mark, there's a one day tournament going on today starting in a few hours. Do you three wanna enter? The winner gets S.S Anne tickets for them and their friends."

Mark shrugged. "I hate boats. Although, the tournament seems interesting."

Within three hours, Brock, Mark, and Gary were entered in the tournament. The first match featured Gary.

The M.C stood at the head of the field. "Alright everyone. Welcome! I hope you enjoy today's tournament! I bet you will, because we have Professor Oak's Grandson, and the leader of Pewter Gym with us! The former just happens to be in the first match! Gary vs. Martin!"

Martin took out a Pokeball. "Alright, this is going to be fun. Let's go, Raichu!"

Gary threw one as well. "Niko, the stage is yours!" Out popped the little Pokémon .

The M.C looked at both sides. "Okay, everyone, let's begin!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu attacked, but Niko bolted out of the way.

"Niko, Poison Sting!" Niko, as he ran, fire the poison needles at Raichu. Gary nodded. "Horn Attack!" Niko ran behind Raichu and rammed into its back with his horn, knocking it out.

The M.C clapped. "And that's the match! Gary will move on to the next round!"

He looked at Martin. "I'm sorry, pal, but better luck next time."

Martin returned Raichu. "Thanks, Gary, now Raichu and I know I need to train more."

A few matches later, Brock was up against a young woman named Shea. "Come on, Nidorina!" Brock sent out his Graveler. "Nidorina, Double Kick!" Brock was too busy staring at his opponent to give Graveler orders. The attack knocked it back, a critical hit no less, knocking Graveler out.

The M.C sweat dropped. "And Brock is out…"

Brock snapped back into reality and realized what had happened. "O-oh…"

The very next match was Mark against a young woman named Cindy, who used a Beedrill.

Mark chose Speedy. "Speedy, Scratch!"

"Beedrill, Twin needle!" Speedy went around the attack, and struck, but Beedrill was too fast. Cindy laughed. "Sorry, pal, but you'll have to be faster than that to catch up with Beedrill!"

Mark nodded. "I know… Speedy, Mind Reader!"

Speedy focused on Beedrill. "Fury Swipes!"

Cindy ordered a Fury Attack counter. Speedy's attack connected, but only one of the strikes, and Beedrill got it's hit in. Speedy was left on the ground.

"Beedrill, Horn Attack again!" Beedrill dove towards Speedy.

Mark cringed. "C'mon, pal, I know you can do it!"

As Beedrill came closer, Speedy began to glow. When Beedrill was supposed to hit, there was nothing there, leaving Cindy confused. "What the heck?" Mark looked up, and a smile sprawled across his face.

The M.C followed his gaze. "Well, would you look at that! It appears that Speedy has evolved mid battle into Ninjask! Now the name 'Speedy' fits! After all, with the ability Speed Boost, it just keeps getting faster and faster!"

Cindy gulped. "What?"

Mark chuckled. "Speedy, Fury Swipes!"

"Beedrill, Horn Attack!" Beedrill charges, but Speedy dodged with ease and struck with great force, knocking Beedrill out.

"What a comeback! If it weren't for that evolution, Mark would've lost! Speedy must've evolved because he didn't want to let his trainer down!"

The tournament continued normally, now it is the second semifinals: Mark against Gary.

Gary chose to use Niko, and Mark Airiel. "Airiel, Peck!"

"Niko, you too!"

Airiel swooped down, and Niko leapt at her, hitting her in the stomach. Airiel was knocked back. "Airiel, Wing Attack!" Ariel swooped once again, knocking Niko over. "Once more!"

"Niko, Poison Sting!" Niko let the needles fly, trying to hit the airborne Pokémon, all but one missed.

"Airiel, Aerial Ace!" She made a round about, and went diving for Niko.

"Hold your ground!" Niko did just so, and soon began to glow. Gary looked at him. "What? Niko must've done a lot of training if he's going to evolve so soon." Soon, the light faded, and a Nidorino remained. "Niko, Horn Attack!"

Ariel also began to glow. Mark smiled. "I was right, you were close to evolving before we left!" The light faded, and the new evolved Swellow sped towards Niko, who jumped at her. The two clashed, and Airiel landed.

The M.C observed the two. "These two newly evolve Pokémon clashed, who will remain? The growing pains have hindered them, so this is the hit that'll-" Airiel then fell over.

"Never mind, the winner is Gary! He will be moving to the finals, going against Shea and her Nidorina!"

**There's the end of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The end of the tournament, and the beginning of the Cerulean gym battles.**

**Chapter 5: Cerulean Gym Pt. 1**

The Cerulean city one day tournament, finals. Gary vs. Shea, who easily defeated Brock. One the field, Gary's Nidorino, and Shea's Nidorina.

Gary put a hand in his pocket. "Go ahead Shea, ladies first."

She glared at him. "Don't give me that!"

Gary chuckled. "Just trying to be a gentleman. Niko, Horn Attack!" He charged at his opponent.

"Nidorina, dodge it and use Poison Sting!" Shea ordered.

It jumped over Niko and turned it midair, and once it landed, fire the poison needles. They hit Niko, but didn't do much. He turned and charged again. "Nidorina, again!"

when Nidorina jumped, Niko stopped, turned, and fire off a Poison Sting of his own, hitting her in midair. She fell to the ground, but quickly got up. Shea scoffed. "Smart. Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Gary simply stood there. Nidorina ran towards Niko, and he did the same, she jumped over him, but he jumped and kicked her in midair. She landed on her back and Niko on his feet.

"Niko, Horn Attack!"

Niko did as his master ordered, and rammed into her, knocking her back. "Niko, Horn Attack, once more time!"

Niko began to run towards Nidorina. "Nidorina, Double Kick!" Nidorina got up, and kicked Niko in the jaw. "Horn Attack, now!" She then turned and ran into Niko, sending him flying.

"Poison Sting!" Gary ordered. As he flew, Niko was struck by the attack. Once he landed, he didn't move.

Gary sighed and began clapping. "Good job, Shea."

The M.C clapped as well. "And we have our victors! Shea, and her Nidorina!" The M.C went over to her and handed her the tickets. "Congratulations on the victory."

Soon, the group was ready to head back. Gary spotted Shea as they were leaving. "Guys, go on ahead." He walked over to her. "Hey, Shea."

She looked at him. "Oh, hey, Gary."

He scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to congratulate you on beating me. I hope you enjoy the cruise."

She smiled. "Thanks." She pulled out a paper and pen and wrote something, then handed it to Gary.

He took it and looked at it. "Is this… your number?"

She nodded. "So we can stay in touch. You're strong Gary; I'd love to have a battle with you sometime soon." She turned and looked at him. "See ya, Gary; I hope we see each other again soon." She ran off, and Gary retreated back to the Gym.

* * *

As he arrived, Mark noticed the paper within his hand. "So… Shea gave you her number?"

Gary raised a brow, as if he wasn't holding anything important. "What?"

Mark walked over to him and held up his wrist. "This. When we left you went to talk to Shea, right?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah."

Mark dropped his wrist. "So, is that her number?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah. She said it was so we could keep in touch. She said she wanted to battle me again. Honestly, I hope I see her again too."

Daisy crossed her arms. "Well, you're in luck. She was born and raised here in Cerulean. She came by and won a badge earlier. There's a good chance you'll see here at the Indigo League."

Ash put a hand in his pocket. "That's nice. Anyway…" He looked at Misty. "Ready, pal?"

The two got to opposite sides of the pool. Misty tossed a Pokéball towards the water. In the water emerged a Seaking.

Ash pulled out his only Pokéball that had a Pokémon. "Zubat, let's go!"

The bat began flapping its wings frantically. Misty smirked. "A Zubat? I never thought I'd see you using one of those. Anyway, you go first, Ash!"

He nodded. "Supersonic!"

Zubat let out a high pitched shriek, and Seaking hurried underneath the water. Misty chuckled. "You'll have to try harder than that! Seaking, Horn Attack!"

Seaking flew from the water and went speeding towards Zubat. "Supersonic!" Zubat shrieked once more, hitting Seaking straight on.

Seaking went right past Zubat, and into one of the platforms floating in the water, getting its horn stuck.

Ash smirked. "Alright, Zubat, Wing Attack!"

It went straight down, hitting Seaking back into the water. Misty scoffed. "Damn… Seaking, Water Gun!"

Seaking came out of the water again, but rammed into a platform.

"Zubat, Wing Attack again!" Zubat went down once more, hitting Seaking.

Seaking shook its head, snapping out of its confusion. Misty let out a small sigh. "Great, Seaking, Water Gun!"

"Zubat, Bite!"

Before Seaking could attack, Zubat bit Seaking, ramming it's head into a platform, knocking it out.

Misty returned it to its Pokéball. "Good job. Staryu, you're next!" In the water, the starfish Pokémon floated. "Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

Staryu jumped out of the water, spinning at high speed. Zubat dodged out of the way, but Staryu rebounded off one of the platforms, and hit Zubat into the water. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Staryu launched a stream of water into the spot where Zubat landed. Soon the bat floated to the surface, unconscious.

Ash returned it, and Pikachu jumped onto one of the platforms. Misty cringed slightly. "Pikachu… time to get serious. Staryu, Water Gun!"

Ash smirked. "Nice try. Pikachu, Double Team!" Pikachu began making copies of itself, and the water gun hit one of the copies.

Misty smiled slightly. "That's not going to help. Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Staryu, which was in water, began spinning, splashing water at the Pikachu, eliminating all of the copies, leaving the original. "Now, Water Gun!"

Pikachu simply stood, and small shocks surrounded its body. When Staryu fired its attack and it hit Pikachu, the electricity it built rode the water current and went back to its source, Staryu. The shock knocked it out, it's red orb blinking.

Misty returned it and sent out her Starmie. "Good Job, Ash. Although, I'm not surprised that you would be tough. But Starmie won't go down easily!"

Ash scoffed. "Whatever you say, Misty. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Starmie jumped out of the water before the attack connected. "Starmie, Swift!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get through!" Pikachu charged ahead, but couldn't get past the stars.

"Starmie, Swift again!"Once more, Starmie let the stars fly, sending Pikachu into the pool. Misty smirked deviously. "Alright, Starmie, Psychic!"

Starmie's orb glowed, and the area of the pool Pikachu fell in flew skywards. Starmie then sent the water crashing down onto one of the platforms. The rest of the water fell back into the pool, and Pikachu was left on the platform.

Ash clenched his fist. "Pikachu, don't give in! Thunderbolt!"

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

The two attacks flew past each other. The result: both competitors were knocked out.

Mark crossed his arms. "Hm, Ash's objective, knock out all of Misty's Pokémon. Her objective, the same thing. The two completed at the same time, so, who's the victor?"

Misty returned Starmie. "According to the gym's rules, ties count as a victory for the challenger."

Pikachu returned to Ash, and he scooped his partner into his arms. "Alright, Pikachu, we're on a roll so far." Pikachu agreed with his trainer, and Ash received his badge.

* * *

After wards, the four guys went back to the Pokémon center, so the next time they go to the gym, Misty would be ready for another Gym Battle.

The next afternoon, Gary was her opponent, to star off, Staryu and Niko. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Staryu let the stream of water fly, and Niko jumped onto another platform to dodge the attack.

Gary smirked. "Good, now Niko Horn Attack."

Niko lunged at Staryu and rammed into his horn into Staryu's jewel. Using Staryu as a platform, Niko jumped out of water. "Now, Poison Sting!"

Staryu was below the water, possibly swimming around. In case of this, Niko spread the attack around the pool. There was no response to the attack, so Niko fired once again. This time, Staryu jumped out of the water, clearly poisoned.

Misty looked over Staryu. "Not many wounds… so the poisoning came from the water it looks like."

"Poison Sting!" While Misty was distracted, Niko attacked once more, knocking it back onto its back.

Misty returned Staryu, and released Seaking. "I hate to do this, but I have to. Seaking, Surf!" The Pokémon rose the pools water, bringing it towards Niko. The waves crashed down on him, and there was nothing left on the platform afterwards.

**I will begin doing a 'narrator-like' thing having a small 'summary' of the last chapter. As well as a little thing at the end, kinda like the anime. I'd like it if you guys tell me what you think of it. **


End file.
